The invention relates to a child safety barrier with a door which has a locking device. Such child safety barriers, which are used for blocking openings to stairs, windows, doors and the like, are available in many versions. Most of them are composed of tubular steel, wood or plastics and have means allowing them to be mounted in openings of different widths by means of a special bracket.
It is common to these child safety barriers that they are provided with a locking device which cannot be operated by children, who are thus prevented from opening the door, with the resulting fatal consequences this may have.
Typical basic structures of these child safety barriers may be as follows:                a) There are purely spring-loaded doors where a vertical, upwardly directed lift can lift the door out of its bracket.        b) “Push and lift” devices where two simultaneous movements are to be performed to release the locking device of the door.        c) Activation of a foot pedal down against a floor to make it possible to push the door by a knee.        
The above-mentioned types of doors are frequently provided with a U-shaped lattice frame to which a door is hinged between two columns in the U-shaped frame, said door being provided with locking means to ensure that small children cannot open the door.
As for examples of child safety barriers with locking devices which cannot be operated by children, reference may be made to WO 97/40253 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,732.
The above-mentioned locking devices are activated in that hands and/or feet/legs are to activate the locking device when a passageway is to be established. If, e.g., a parent has a child on his/hers arm, only one arm will be free, which may make it difficult and in some cases impossible to activate the locking device.
If, additionally, the parent leans against the door with the child on his/hers arm in order to activate the locking device, dangerous situations may arise, if the door is placed in front of stairs, as the pressure on the door may mean that both the child and the parent risk falling down the stairs when the door is opened.
GB Patent No. 1,089,798 discloses a safety door which, by means of magnets, is protected against the possibility that a child can push the door upwards, and, thus, it cannot be opened by the child. According to the GB document, it is not so that the magnets are involved in the actual locking of the door, but are involved in protecting the locking device against being opened and in ensuring that the door does not bounce back if it is slammed.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a release of a locking device for a child safety barrier, where it is not necessary to use hands and/or feet/legs.